


As We Go Along

by astolat



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Multi, the devil made them do it?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-03
Updated: 2016-05-03
Packaged: 2018-06-05 23:45:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6728185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astolat/pseuds/astolat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Despite all the newly discovered good points to Amenadiel’s company, if he didn’t stop <em>moping,</em> Lucifer was going to have to kill him anyway.</p>
            </blockquote>





	As We Go Along

Lucifer was privately prepared to admit there was something nice about having Amenadiel around, now that he’d unbent a little. It had been a long time since he’d actually spent more than five minutes talking to one of his brothers before the agonizingly boring recriminations started, all, _how could you betray our Father_ when what they really meant was _how could you have the guts none of us did_ with a side order of _and how could you fall so horrifyingly that now none of us can ever risk it again_.

Thankfully Amenadiel had now fucked up enough on his own account he couldn’t occupy the moral high ground anymore; it made him much more endurable, and after all this time with humans and demons it was nice to just kick around with someone who was neither extremely fragile nor singlemindedly bent on torture and destruction. Even Maze, much as he loved her, had spent the last five years vaguely irritated to be in the middle of an eternal party on Earth instead of the dreary depths of Hell.

Which brought him to the one sticking point: despite all the newly discovered good points to Amenadiel’s company, if he didn’t stop _moping_ , Lucifer was going to have to kill him anyway. Yesterday he’d _brought Mazikeen flowers_ , a display so pitiful that Lucifer had been forced to flee Lux and in fact the Greater Los Angeles area just to be sufficiently far out of the vicinity of her entirely justified response. He’d driven all the way to San Francisco and spent the day working on his portfolio of venture capitalists and entrepreneurs—he had quite the handsome collection—and pretending he didn’t have a brother at all, much less a sad sack of one whose game didn’t rise to toddler playground levels.

He came back in the wee hours of the next morning and found Amenadiel slumped in a booth at the far end of the club staring at a full glass of Scotch like he thought it would enter him by osmosis. Maze was at the bar still visibly seething. Lucifer gave her a wide berth as he went down to Amenadiel’s booth, took the glass and downed it. “Right,” he told his brother, “I can’t take this anymore. _Tell me what you want_.”

Amenadiel’s head came straight up. “I want Maze _back_ ,” he said, so far gone he didn’t even resist.

Lucifer nodded. “I’ll arrange that for you, shall I?”

Amenadiel stared up at him with all the mournful hope of a starved basset hound. “How _can_ you?”

“Really, now,” Lucifer said. “ _That’s_ not the question.”

Amenadiel scowled. “What do you want?”

“I’m feeling magnanimous,” Lucifer said, by which he meant desperate to have an end to this. Also, he still needed to apologize to Maze himself, so really, getting any sort of payment for it would put him in the black. “I’ll settle for the usual I.O.U. One favor done, one favor owed. Well? It’s not like you’re ever getting back into her good graces on your _own_.”

Amenadiel wavered visibly. Lucifer took a step back to one side, clearing the view of Mazikeen angrily slamming bottles back into the racks, all the glassware trembling nervously around her. Amenadiel broke like a fine-stemmed flute. “All right, fine,” he muttered. Then his head jerked back up. “I will _not_ do anything evil!” 

“Relax, brother,” Lucifer said. “You won’t have to do anything you haven’t already done. More or less.”

First step was a quick jaunt to France, where—after a chat with the unscrupulous owner of a gallery trafficking in stolen antiquities and relics—Lucifer provided Amenadiel with a long beautifully murderous stiletto of a knife that had been forged with a tiny scrap of one of the nails from the True Cross. “All I need to do is give her _this?_ ” Amenadiel said, frowning as if he thought he’d made a bad bargain.

Lucifer glared at him. “Of course not. This is just to make her forgive you for the _bouquet_. Otherwise she won’t even let you keep breathing long enough to apologize properly.”

Maze bore him out by whirling on them with her demon blades the second they came up to the bar. Lucifer hastily raised both hands and leaned back prudently out of range. “Maze, darling, Amenadiel’s got something I thought you might like to have a look at.” She just kept scowling, until Amenadiel unfolded the bundle on the counter. Maze drew in a breath and snatched up the dagger so fast she nearly took off a bit of his chin. She held it in her hands, turning it over and over greedily, murmuring in satisfaction.

“Maze,” Amenadiel said, horribly earnest, leaning towards her, “I never meant—ouhg,” he choked off as Lucifer swiftly jabbed him in the side with an elbow.

She looked up coldly at both of them. Lucifer said, “Sorry, darling, he’s just so used to ritual abasement.” She and Amenadiel both scowled. “What he’s _trying_ to say is, he’s well aware he behaved in a way that deserves nothing but your disdain and scorn, and as he wants entirely nicer things from you, he’s prepared to make it up to you handsomely.”

Maze folded her arms over her chest, unimpressed. “Oh, really.”

Lucifer leaned on the bar and smiled. “Yes, really. In fact, we’re _both_ prepared to make it up to you.” Amenadiel frowned. Maze raised one skeptical eyebrow. “ _Together_ ,” Lucifer added meaningfully.

Maze wasn’t quite able to suppress the dart of her eyes between him and Amenadiel.

“Lucifer, a _word_ ,” Amenadiel hissed.

 “Of course,” Lucifer murmured, “if you thought it would be too much— _two_ angels at once, after all, I don’t think _anyone’s_ ever—”

 “Three rounds,” Maze snapped.

“ _Two_ ,” Lucifer said. “Come now, don’t be greedy.”

“Lucifer!” Amenadiel said.

“Okay, fine,” Maze said.

Amenadiel stopped, open-mouthed, and threw a helpless look at her and then back at Lucifer. Lucifer raised his eyebrows. “What’s the matter, brother? Worried about comparisons?” Amenadiel glared at him furiously. “Shall we?”

#

And then of course Maze decided to be difficult.

“Uh-uh,” she said. “ _You’re_ going to be in front. Amenadiel’s in back.”

“But _why!_ ” Lucifer said.

“Because _he’s_ a breast man, and _you’re_ an ass man,” she said smugly.

Lucifer sighed. It wasn’t that he didn’t _like_ the front, obviously, what was not to like, but the one in back got to _drive_. “Has he ever even…?” he tried.

“I have _not!_ ” Amenadiel said.

“Hm, that’s a good point,” Maze said. “He can spend the first round practicing. On _you_ ,” which was outrageously unfair, _he_ hadn’t _brought her flowers_.

“Go slowly, and use more lubricant,” Lucifer snapped at Amenadiel as they arranged themselves.

“I haven’t even used any yet,” Amenadiel said.

“However much you’re _planning_ to use, use more,” Lucifer said.

“Don’t be such a baby,” Maze said. She had parked herself at the top of the bed with a bag of chips and was snacking maliciously, full of glee. She was obviously going to want head at some point during the imminent festivities, and look who was going to be expected to provide, instead of _closely supervising_ whatever was going on in back. Lucifer scowled at her, but she just smirked back, and yes, he did owe her an apology _too_ , but—he gasped and just barely swallowed a yelp— _honestly_.

“ _Slower_ ,” he strangled out, clenching down, and Amenadiel said, high-pitched, “ _Ow_ ,” like _he_ had any right to complain. Also _fucking hell_ angelic cock was _something_. Lucifer was never going to be able to make fun of Maze gasping underneath him again. He swallowed another squeak as Amenadiel pushed in a bit more.

Maze leaned forward, her evil smile a Grinchlike curlicue at the ends, her eyes heavy-lidded with satisfaction. “Give him all the rest _now_ ,” she said, and Lucifer jerked his head up to say _wait a second_ , but Amenadiel, ever-fucking-obedient Amenadiel, had already gripped his hips and—“Oh _shit_ ,” Lucifer said, in an undeniable wheeze, and sank forward onto his folded arms.

Maze gripped his head by the hair and jerked it up just enough to slide her hips into position and push his face down onto her cunt. Lucifer groaned and accepted his fate and buried his tongue inside her as Amenadiel began thumping away at him to Maze’s rather breathless orders. He’d assumed Amenadiel wouldn’t have anything in the way of finesse or experience, and indeed he hadn’t, but _fuck_ , no wonder she’d gone for him; it was _fantastically_ terrible, it was like being fucked by a hurricane and trying to hang on to a tiny spar for dear life while it battered you into a limp wreck.

Lucifer bit Maze vengefully, hard enough to draw blood. She gasped and jerked underneath his mouth, and laughed wildly and said, “ _Harder_ , Amenadiel, come on, he’s not a fucking flower. Come on, he’s fucked _me_ at least twice that hard,” and Lucifer laughed too in helpless appreciation against her sweet wet folds, as Amenadiel ground his teeth audibly and slammed into him with all the violence of Jupiter.

He was actually _sore_ afterwards. Amenadiel noticed when he winced a bit, too, and started smirking. Lucifer glared at him. “Don’t look so smug, _bro_ ,” he hissed. “There’s always that _favor_ you owe me.” Amenadiel lost the smirk and looked vaguely alarmed, as well he should have.

Maze, on the other hand, didn’t stop smirking at all as she caught Lucifer’s shoulder and pushed him flat on his back and straddled his hips. “Don’t tell me you’re worn out already?” she said, tauntingly, and then let her head fall back, a long sighing _ahhh_ sliding out of her as she sank onto his cock. _Right_ , this was _excellent_ , and he caught her hips and rocked up into her, shuddering with satisfaction—up until Amenadiel pushed in from the other end, and Lucifer ended up flattened beneath the two of them, unable to control the rhythm or the pace—which _needed_ control—or even to get in a proper thrust.

Maze was bent forward over him, smiling down at him with bared teeth as Amenadiel clumsily fucked her. Lucifer glared at her. “Are you even _getting off?_ ”

“Oh, believe me, I _am_ ,” she purred.

“There _is_ going to be payback for this,” he hissed at her.

She laughed. “I’m counting on it.” Then she squirmed a hand under his hip and managed to shove two fingers into his already-abused arse and give him a vicious little twist. He swallowed a whimper. _And_ got harder, which was just cruel, since he couldn’t possibly get off like this.

Maze laughed at him again, and Lucifer gritted his teeth and reached past her and grabbed Amenadiel’s hip. “Wh-what?” Amenadiel said, almost a moan, and stared down at him in desperation. Maze hadn’t let him come the first go-round.

“ _Not_ like you’re hammering a post,” Lucifer snarled. “Like you’re _flying_ , _with_ us,” and guided him through one swoop, and another, and a third, and _oh_ , look at that, he’d got the idea, and suddenly there were wings bursting out above them as Amenadiel gasped, his face clenched tight with ecstasy. Maze developed a rather glazed look, and Lucifer grinned up at her, panting as he moved with the vast rushing beat of Amenadiel’s wings, harmony as good as any celestial choir. Yes, there were definite advantages to having his brother around, after all.

# End

**Author's Note:**

> With many thanks to rivkat for beta! If you like, [reblog](http://astolat.tumblr.com/post/143809929803/as-we-go-along-1908-words-by-astolat-chapters)!


End file.
